The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus for recording an image signal received through a telephone network.
An example of such a communication terminal apparatus having a function for recording data received through a telephone network is a facsimile apparatus. When a conventional facsimile apparatus receives a dialing signal from a normal telephone set in an automatic receiving mode, the facsimile apparatus transmits an answer-back tone signal to a corresponding apparatus. However, in this case, since the corresponding apparatus is a normal telephone set, the facsimile apparatus does not perform any particular operation, and thus maintains a silent state. Therefore, the operator of the corresponding apparatus can do nothing apart from putting the handset down and interrupts the line without knowing the cause of the communication error.
For this reason, some recently developed facsimile apparatuses transmit a preset message such as "This is a facsimile" to a corresponding apparatus, so as to inform the operator of the corresponding apparatus that this side (called side) is a facsimile apparatus; or when some facsimile receive a conversation-start signal from the corresponding apparatus and if the corresponding apparatus is also a facsimile apparatus, then they inform the operator of this fact by means of, for example, an alarm sound. However, the former apparatus cannot provide the operator with information identifying the caller and hence cannot communicate at all with the corresponding apparatus. The latter apparatus requires a facsimile apparatus as a corresponding apparatus and hence cannot communicate with a normal telephone set. Furthermore, in the latter case, an alarm sound is useless if an operator is not near the facsimile apparatus.